lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Mario Bros.
LEGO Mario Bros. is a LEGO-based game following the events of a fan-made Mario plotline. Most characters are depicted differently to follow the format of LEGO gameplay, but it retains its Mario Bros. charisma and will become a Mario classic The main hub of the game is Princess Peach's Castle. This provides a wide range of exploring to be done, with many rooms. You can access levels from five diverse episodes in the ballroom on the main floor. You can buy characters at Toadsworth's library right next door and purchase items to use at your disposal at Toadette's shop. If you go upstairs, the Toad cinema room is where you can view unlocked Minikit creations and the vault room is where you can buy gold bricks. You can also buy extras at Blue Toad's room. Finally, on the third floor, in Princess Peach/Toadstool's room, many secrets will be revealed. The two main characters you start out as are Mario and Luigi. As the plotline unfolds, you will meet many, many more, antagonists and protagonists alike, and purchase them all for an intense Mario universe. Episode I: The Conquest Mushroom Kingdom Under Seige Summary: Venture out to save as many Toads as possible from the enemies, and then fight Kamek. Then, attempt to rescue Princess Peach from the armada ships. Characters: Mario, Luigi Boss: Kamek (5 Hearts) Level Type: Brawl The Ones Who Don't Sense Fear Summary: Travel to the Castle to attend the meeting of the forces. Then, be dispatched into the field as the newfound Mushroom Brigade on a quest to rescue the princess. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Professor E. Gadd, Toad Level Type: Travel, Puzzle Through the Forest Summary: Get through the forest alive, defeating Goombas and Piranha Plants as you go. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad Boss: Petey Piranha (8 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl So Far, So Good Summary: Travel over Illusions Forest, a woods of mist and hallucinations, and fight Shadow Mario at World's End. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad Boss: Shadow Mario (30 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl The Mirrors Summary: At the docking hanger for Bowser's armada, sneak into a ship's mirror sector. Then, escape into a dark corridor and spy on the Voices. Characters: Mario, Toad Level Type: Puzzle, Travel The Indulgence Summary: As the Mushroom Kingdom's forces attack the armada, work your way to the Princess's corridor cell and free her. Then, escape the large battle. Characters: Mario, Toad, Princess Peach Level Type: Brawl, Travel Episode II: The Cavalry Done With It Summary: Engage in a planmaking session with E. Gadd and construct the perfect formula. Then, test it. Finally, suit up for battle against the armada before being deployed. Characters: Mario, Professor E. Gadd, Toad Level Type: Puzzle, Travel The Battle Over the Ozone Summary: Fight the armada above the Ozone galaxy and take out a large gunship. Then, fly above the planet Earth and lead the armada right into a trap. Vehicles: Mario's Starship, Yoshi's Starship Boss: Armada Gunship (2 Hearts) Level Type: Vehicular A Reunion On Ball Night Summary: On the night of the celebratory ball, meet up with Luigi, and climb the castle to see the concert. Then, talk to Toadette and fight the Shadow Marios lurking in the bushes. Characters: Mario, Luigi Boss: Shadow Mario x4 (3 Hearts Each) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl The Source of the Shadows Summary: Work out a reunion with the Mushroom Brigade. Work on the starships, and then avoid capture from the spy, only to fail. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad Boss: Mystery Spy (6 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Clash of the Bros. Summary: Fight Wario and Waluigi Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images